The Devil That Took My First Kiss
by Sigrid Martell
Summary: Azuna didn't think that a run in with the devil would end with him taking her first kiss! (Exactly what it says on the tin). Azuna x Mage


Hello there! First off, I would like to thank Failed to De-anon for proof reading this fic even though she has never seen the anime. Thank you De-anon for putting up with me and this fic.

Secondly, this is my first Anime one-shot so please be gentle with me. I just started watching Dance with Devils and you know how you start on a new anime and you immediately fall in love with a character, whether it be the MC(Main Character) or SC(Supporting Character) and you straight away want to ship he or she with the MC's love interests? Well, I caught that bad and rare case of cold as I'm seriously taken with Azuna's character in the series. I really like her and her exorcism skills and her cute blonde hair. And so when the series creator decided to kill her off from the story, I was like, " _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_ ". :( Thunder and lightning was going off in my head for about a week, upset and angry that they would do that.

So, unable to accept her death, I've decided to write a fic for Azuna, one that features her and one of the devil's in it. It's a rewrite of what I wanted to happen in episode five.

Enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dance with Devils nor do I make any money from it.**

* * *

"Let her go!" I demanded as the blond haired demon flew out the window with Ritsuka, struggling to get free, firmly secured on his shoulders. He sideways glanced at me and with a lot of arrogance that he possessed, 'tch' at me. I narrowed my eyes as he took off with Ritsuka. I looked around to see the class exactly as it was before the commotion. Lessons continued as if nothing happened; as if Ritsuka was never taken by a brute.

" **Ritsuka!** "

A voice that sounded a lot like Lindo came rushing in, his eyes caught mine. He knew what had just occurred. Nodding to me, Lindo hurriedly left the classroom to rescue his kidnapped sister, leaving a room full of confused students and a teacher staring after him.

Saddened, I held my hands against my chest. Hurt pinching at my heart till it throbbed.

 **He came**. One of those devils came and took her. And-and...there was nothing I could do to save her. **Nothing**. It's all my fault. My best friend was in trouble and all I could do was stand there and watch as he took her away from me. _**Why...why didn't I do anything?!**_

"Miss Kuzuha? Is something the matter?" someone asked, pulling me from my thoughts. Embarrassed that I was the only one standing, I bowed to the teacher and muttered an apology before retaking my seat.

As Okimura-Sensei went to back to explaining the fundamentals of English, I couldn't help but feel worried for my dear friend's life as I stared at the empty seat next to me. Hopefully, Lindo will save her in time. Knowing him, he will not stop until he rescues his sister and so there was no use worrying to death about it. But still...I closed my eyes and held my crucifix to my lips, uttering a small prayer to the Lord for Ritsuka's sake. I hoped he was listening.

 _Please...please save her. Please!_

* * *

School ended two hours ago and there was still no news from Lindo or Ritsuka. Waiting by the school's gate with a bag full of weekend assignments, courtesy of Okimura-Sensei and Kaede-Sensei, I checked my phone every 3 minutes for a text or anything, but, nothing came up. Seeing that it was nearing noon, I decided to head home since I had a curfew that needed to be obeyed no matter what. House rules.

As I neared home, my mobile vibrated and 'Owari no Seraph' by X.U started playing.

"Hello?!" I quickly answered the call, not bothering to check who it was.

"Hey, it's me", said a voice that sounded a lot like Lindo brought a relieved smile to my face.

"Lindo? Is Ritsuka with you? Is she okay?" I questioned quickly, wanting to know what had became of my best friend.

"Yes, yes, and yes", he chuckled. "She is fine, just exhausted. She's resting now. I'll have her call you once she wakes up, ok Azuna?"

"Ok, thank you Lindo".

"Alright then, take care and be safe on your way home, ok?".

"I will.", With a goodbye, I turned my cell off, happy and relieved that Ritsuka was safe.

 _Thank you Lord. Thank you so much!_

"Is she alright?", an unknown deep voice said behind me. My eyes widened. I quickly turned around. It is was the Demon that took Ritsuka. The one they call Mage. Fear clawed at my heart as he stood in front me, watching me with those honey-lemon eyes of his. _Strange. How is it that we are the only ones outside on the streets? Where is everyone?_ _Luckily, I was just two blocks away from my house_ _and_ _if I could ju-_

" **Well?!** ". Agitated and angry, the devil yelled.

I gulped my fear down and answered shakily, "W-Wh-who?"

"Your friend, Ritsuka! Is she alright?!" he asked menacingly. I must be hallucinating with fear. I thought I heard a hint of concern in his voice. _Concern? For Ritsuka, the girl he kidnapped? Impossible! I was taught that Devils and demons didn't have a heart therefore they couldn't feel_ _or_ _love._

"Oi!" he barked again, clearly irritated that I was taking too long to answer him.

I cleared my throat and answered, "She is..."

The demon's expression softened at that and for a moment he looked (God forbid) _relieved_ Ritsuka was safe _but he was the one that kidnapped Ritsuka in the first place. Hadn't he meant to cause her harm? Why would a devil care so much about a mere human?_

While those questions were going through my head I did not notice the blond demon staring at me, I looked up seeing his face right in front of mine. Our noses were almost touching. My cheeks flared a blooming red, he was standing too close for comfort. I shrieked and took a huge step back, my hands raised in preparation for the exorcism of the foul demon. _It's time to send this snake back to its hole!_

As I was about to send him to his doom, he raised his hands in mock surrender. " _Whoa_ there Angel, no need to be so jumpy. I just wanted to see what was hidden within that soul of yours".

 _My soul?_

" _Tch_...I can't seem to see anything other than that crucifix hidden beneath your uniform".

Catching his meaning, I gasped and I crossed my arms over my chest. He grinned, his eyes glinting dangerously. "You know, you're kind of cute up close".

I frowned, angry that he could even say that, "I don't care what you think of me. You and your kind aren't allowed to do as you please".

"You and your kind?" he repeated my words coolly. His smirk disappeared from his flawless face. Despite the scary aura that he was emitting, Confidence and anger flaring within me I continued to shoot him down with my words, "I will **never** forgive you for kidnapping my best friend, you **demon!** For it, I will send you back to hell from whence you came!"

Without thinking, I took a huge step back and swiftly dropped my bag to the ground for better movement. Once again, I prepared myself for the prayer that would banish this devil back to the fires of hell. My hands clasped around my crucifix. As I was about to mutter the words that I knew by heart, a warm hand grabbed my wrist, holding it against my chest I felt the other go around my waist, pulling me against a hard and surprisingly warm chest. My cheeks turned red as I looked up to see his face close to mine that I could practically feel his breath on my lips.

"You know, compared to your best friend-", he said in a low voice that made me shiver. I closed my eyes and held them shut as I felt his mouth brush my lips to my ear and whispered, " _You can be quite cruel._ " Goosebumps erupted on my skin as he gently nipped it which made me gasp in shock as an electric jolt was sent through my whole body. He trailed his poisonous mouth from my ear to the junction of my neck. He inhaled deeply. To my surprise he licked my neck, sending strange and unfamiliar feelings to my stomach. "Hmmmm, you taste like sweet lemonade".

I tried to turn my face away from his but he reached up with his hand and gripped my chin hard. He began to trail warm kisses alongside my jaw, eliciting another familiar yet strange feeling from my stomach. " _Pl-please s-stop_ ", I begged as he kissed my eyelid. He shook his head.

" _ **No**_ ", he growled, "There's something-"

He paused to place another kiss on my jaw, "Strange about you-". He places another kiss on my cheek, "The way you smell-" Another kiss on the nose, "the way you taste". He kisses me again, beside my lips. I winced in slight pain from the hurtful grip he had on my chin. His voice laced in lust, he says, "It makes me want to _**claim**_ you". _Wh-why is he doing this? Is this just a plan to distract me? To weaken my defences so that he can have the upper hand in killing me?_

Before I could question myself further, my eyes flew open at a pair of warm and demanding lips on mine. His intense eyes, glowing in an unnatural way, were watching me. He licked my lips with his tongue, demanding entrance into my mouth. Panicking, I gathered all the strength that I had to prevent his snake-like tongue from going any further but my strength as a human alone could not compare to the demon's brute strength and raw power. Sensing what I was doing, he broke away from the kiss and bit my bottom lip until it bled. I shrieked in pain as blood started to flow from the small wound. "You _cannot_ refuse me, Azuna". He smirked as he tilted my chin towards him, his luminescent eyes gazing deeply into mine as he swiped his tongue over my bottom lip, licking up the small droplets of blood which fell. _He said my name...How did he know my name?_

With my being distracted and my lips slightly parted, he backed me against a wall and took the opportunity to forcefully plunge his snake-like tongue into my mouth. I gasped in shock. His tongue, so wet and very long, was trying to stroke my tongue in to submission. I tried to pull away from him, my hands pushing against his hard rock chest, but, he held on. His arms hooked tightly around me as he wrapped and sucked until our saliva's were mixed and our tongues entwined into one, lulling my eyes shut from the sensation he was forcing me in to.

Minutes passed and I was starting to feel hot from the dance our wet appendages were doing. I feel like I'm going to pass out soon if I don't cool down for a bit. This is the first for my body to feel this way. I started hitting his chest with my fists. Though it is a wasted effort, I hoped that he would get the hint and release me but he ignored it and continued to ravish my mouth like it was the most tastiest thing in the world. I reluctantly moaned as I felt his tongue caress the roof of my mouth, eliciting another funny tingling feeling from my body, one that felt... _ **good**_.

It was too much. This kissing and touching. He was making me feel things that _no man on earth_ has ever made me feel and he's a demon. I looked past him to see the sky coloured yellow and orange. The sun is leaving to make way for the moon.

My house's gate was just a step away from where we were standing now. Thinking that I could make it, I cupped his face and kissed him back with equal intensity. He groaned in response, his arms loosening a bit. With him occupied, I gently moved our bodies towards the metal gate, hoping to God that he wouldn't find out what I was up to. He didn't of course and in no time, my back was against the metal gate. Pushing and pulling our lips together, I used my right hand and slowly slid it from his face down to his chest to let it rest there for a second or two and lightly lifted it towards the metal latch behind me. I unhooked it quietly and gently pushed it backwards.

Seeing my opportunity, I quickly stepped back. With my lips and body released by the snake-devil, when he came into contact with the invisible barrier which made a loud 'ting' sound. It was one of the strongest wards placed around my home by my parents which helped keep unwanted guests from entering our safe haven.

Both flushed and panting heavily from the intense kiss, he stared at me like a kicked puppy would, His hands clenched on his sides. "You tricked me". He chuckled darkly.

My body trembling in anger, I stared at him. "You forced yourself on me, taking what was never offered to you!"

"Oh, we both know that you liked it. Loved it even.".

"Do not kid yourself, **Demon** " I spat in disdain. "I would **never** reciprocate such feelings to the likes of _**you**_. You are **despicable**. A **monster** of hell. A **spawn** of the dev-".

"Baby, you _wound_ me" he interrupted sarcastically. He placed his hand upon his chest. "Coming from you, that's like a _love_ confession". He smirked mischievously.

I knew he was just playing with me but I couldn't help but feeling really pissed off at his words. "Think of it as you will. The next time we face each other, I will _**end**_ you". For some unknown reason, he seemed amused at my declaration.

He then placed his hands on the barrier that was keeping me from him and glared hard at me, his eyes glowing again. "The next time we meet, you _**will**_ come and I will finish what I started", he growled lowly, with voice raw with lust and want. "And you will need it, _**crave**_ it more than the air you are breathing now".

I squirmed under his dark gaze, blushing heavily at the certainty of his words. "We shall see", I whispered as fear and something akin to butterfly wings fluttered within me. He grinned widely and backed away from the barrier.

"Oh Baby, you can bet on it", he replied smoothly as he flicked his fingers and suddenly, a red school bag appeared on his hand. My eyes widened as I recognised it as my bag.

 _Great._ I must have dropped it on the pavement when I was preparing for the exorcism. "Give it back", I demanded, taking a step forward but not fully crossing the line of safety. He eagerly took a huge step forward, our breaths mingling as he stood close.

" **Make me** ", he dared. Knowing full well that he was baiting me, I took a sharp intake of breath and did the most horrible thing I could think of. I flung myself at him and pushed my lips against his, shoving my inexperienced tongue into his mouth, not sure what to do next. He grunted in surprise for a second until he took control and kissed me back, his tongue massaging mines.

Heat filled my cheeks at such an act I initiated when I heard a 'thud' sound behind me and soon I felt his arms go around my waist. Not wanting to be trapped again, I quickly wrenched myself from him, grabbed my bag and hurriedly stepped back, my body passing through the barrier but he caught my wrist before it could pass through it. My heart lurched into my throat as he took my hand towards his mouth and kissed each finger, my red ruby ring reflecting in his yellow eyes. "You tricked me-", he pouted as he kissed my pinkie, " _Again_ ".

My stomach was doing all sorts of flips from the feel of his soft lips on my fingertips. Unable to handle the wave of emotions, I tugged my hand away from his. Surprisingly, he willingly let go with a smile, his hands stuffed in to his pockets. _"Until next time, Angel"._

Flushed, I clutched the hand he kissed to my chest as he disappeared out of thin air. The sky was darkening, the sun gone to sleep and as if caused by magic, people started coming home from wherever they spent their days at when just a moment ago, there was not a soul in sight _. It must have been him. He must have cast a spell similar to the one he used earlier in class._

Nodding to myself that there was no other explanation, I picked up my school bag and headed inside, hoping that my parents weren't at home considering that it was definitely way passed my curfew. Seeing no one around, I headed straight to my room and from there to the bathroom. As I was scrubbing the day and it's earlier events away, I realised that the kiss we shared, forced by him, was my first. My eyes widened at that.

 _He. Was. My. First._ _ **My first!**_ I would be squealing in joy had it been any other boy or...Lindo who kissed me. Although forceful and not what I expected, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. His lips, so soft and wet, made me feel all tingly and fluttery inside. But because it was a devil that took my first kiss, it made it impossible for me to be happy.

To my shame, it felt good. _**Real good.**_ And when I was brushing my long blonde hair in front of the mirror, something caught my eye. It was my hand. The one he kissed. Bare with nothing on it. The ring that belonged to my Grandmother was not on my finger as it suppose to be. Then the devil with light blond hair and mesmerizing yellow eyes flashed into mind, his words echoing in my head.

" _The next time we meet, you_ _ **will**_ _come and I will finish what I started", he growled lowly, voice raw with lust and...want. "And you will need it,_ _ **crave**_ _it more than the air you're breathing now"._

Though I dread his words and what they mean, I- Azuna Kuzuha, vow that I will rid the world of him if it's the last and only thing I do. It's personal now. After all, he's the devil that took my first kiss. One that I was saving for someone special.

I blushed as I thought of the Blond-haired devil and his yellowish eyes and his soft and hungry lips on mine, demanding that I kiss him back...

 _Lord help me._

* * *

 **A/N:** Like it? Hate it? Review. If you would love to read more about Azuna with another character, review and I will ponder on it. But I will be **_definitely_** writing more for Azuna.

Thanks for reading :)

Moce(It means 'bye' in Fijian).


End file.
